Lágrimas de Nieve
by AdryVainilla
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos personas que jamás pensaron verse, y que menos creyeron terminar unidas por dos lazos y para siempre. De dos personas que estaban incompletas en los mismos sentidos, reprimidos en las mismas emociones... HakuJuugo qe raro, no?
1. Prólogo

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... ¡Aquí yo con otro UA! XD ... O es el primero o.o? No ¬¬ Es el segundo en publicar y joder prometo publicar pronto mis demás ficts qe wooo se qe no tendrán mínimo éxito siquiera xDD. Pues cosa, así es la vida de gay y ¿qué se le va a hacer? XDD. La parejita la inventamos Moly y yo en un RPG, y aunq la pareja es surrealista, rara e IMPOSIBLE, qedan bien cute .

_**Lágrimas de Nieve.**_

Por: Rin Inove.

Inicio:

05/02/08

11:30 pm.

Advertencia- Yaoi, UA. _No lemmon (A menos qe esto se me salga de control 0.0)._

Disclaimer- Pues nada, aclarar qe los personajes de Masashi no son míos, porq son de Masashi nwn.

**Prólogo.**

Esta es la historia de un muchacho de 14 años que vive sólo con su padre, que sufre de la falta de una madre y que tiene prohibido todo acercamiento con las demás personas. De alguien que nunca sale solo, que nunca va a la escuela normal sino a la abierta, de alguien que no conoce lo que es un amigo de verdad, o el amor de verdad. De un chico muy inteligente y sobreprotegido, que no lleva una vida estable, siempre viajando de aquí para allá. De un jovencito hijo de un empresario que cree que está trastornado mentalmente y que necesita estar aislado de lo más lejos posible. De alguien que tiene un vacío emocional que no sabe cómo curar.

Esta es la historia de un niño de 11 años que vive con su madre, de un chico muy bien educado y que no goza de haber conocido nunca a su padre, ni tener algún recuerdo suyo. De un jovencito que es el niño modelo en todos los sentidos. De un muchachito que lleva una vida estable y tranquila, con una madre con un trabajo estable como Psiquiatra en una ciudad grande. De un chico común que asiste a la escuela, que tiene el promedio más alto, que no le falta nada económicamente hablando, que lleva una vida simplemente PER-FEC-TA... A excepción de tener una parte de sí vacía y que no encuentra como llenar.

Esta es la historia de dos personas que jamás pensaron verse, y que menos creyeron terminar unidas por dos lazos y para siempre. De dos personas que estaban incompletas en los mismos sentidos, reprimidos en las mismas emociones, pero separados por una enfermedad aparente. De dos jóvenes que se encontraron en el momento justo de sus vidas de la manera en que menos pensaron hallarse y que viven un amor prohibido y mal visto ante todos. Un amor que no tiene posibilidades, pero que, a pesar de todo, van a luchar hasta lo imposible para lograr estar juntos.

---------------------

—Hijo, levántate.

Las cortinas de la habitación se abrieron dejando ver el cielo a temprana hora de la mañana, aún muy oscuro por la temprana hora que era. La voz femenina volvió a sonar varias veces más diciendo exactamente las mismas palabras una y otra vez, así llegando a cansar al aludido, que yacía recostado sobre una cama, y escondido bajo un montón de sábanas blancas. Éste mismo se giró sobre la cama, dejando ver apenas una parte de su espalda, cubierta con un suéter gris, y sus largos mechones lacios y negros de cabello.

—Hijo... Recuerda que para tener un gran día...

—...Hay que empezarlo temprano y de buen humor.-Interrumpió, destapándose de las cobijas y levantándose de la cama.

La mujer le sonrió y le dio una toalla en la mano. El muchacho miró extrañado a la toalla, y luego a la mujer, además con una expresión de sueño.

—¿Y esto para qué es, Okaa-San?

—¿Para qué más? Métete a bañar.

El muchacho hizo una expresión de desgana pero accedió. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta una puerta blanca, la abrió y entro ahí, al cuarto de baño. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue mirarse en un espejo y notar lo fatal que se veía, despeinado, con los ojos rojizos y los labios pálidos, aún más pálidos que su misma piel, cosa que era bastante. **(N/A: Bueno... Esq así me veo iio cuando me levanto XD)**

Abrió la llave de la regadera y dejo que corriera un momento el agua hasta que esta estuviera tibia y pasó a desvestirse. Se metió a la regadera y dejó caer el agua por toda la espalda, cosa que lo estremeció un poco. Pero a la vez se sentía bien, cerró los ojos y se quedó así un rato, hasta que el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¡Haku¿por qué tardas tanto, he¡Apúrate!

De nuevo la voz femenina y aguda de su madre lo llamaba...

Siempre tenía que llegar impecable, serio, con una sonrisa cálida, buenos modales y a tiempo a todos lados para mantener esa imagen que las demás personas tenían de él y de su madre desde hace tiempo.

Él era un alumno modelo en su escuela; Tenía un historial impecable, las calificaciones más altas, todos los maestros lo adoraban y él los procuraba mucho. Nunca hacía desorden y estaba calmado siempre.

Y como imagen de hijo ni hablar; Era el hijo perfecto. Toda la gente que lo conocía o que alguna vez lo había visto eso pensaba. Él obedecía a su madre en todo y cuando ella lo pedía sin reprochar, oponerse o hacer un gesto de mala gana. Siempre con la ropa impecable y el cabello acomodado, las manos juntas y hacia delante al caminar erguido, siempre con una media sonrisa cálida y una mirada de paz en sus ojos. Era el comportamiento que toda madre deseaba en su hijo, y él la tenía. Todos lo consideraban así y estaban felices y conformes con él, todos menos él.

Sentía que su vida era superficial y sin sentido, tanto en la escuela como en su casa. Su madre era muy exigente con el pero lo quería mucho, aunque no lo demostrara, era así, después de todo no le podía reclamar nada nunca, porque jamás la desobedecía. Y justo era eso lo que lo tenía inconforme. Era horrible parecer siempre un muñequito de porcelana serio, sonriente y educado que no tenia pensamiento, voz o voto, como si su opinión no importara nunca.

---------------------

Beep... Beep... Beep...

El agudo e irritante sonido de el despertador se apoderaba del cuarto.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Pasaron unos minutos y el infernal sonido no se callaba.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Ese ruidito terminó por hartarle al joven pelirrojo que estaba durmiendo en un sillón. Estiró la mano y apagó al fin ese ruido tan molesto, miró la hora y era lo suficientemente temprano.

¿Temprano para qué?

No tenía que ir a ningún lado ni llegar temprano a alguna parte ni nada por el estilo.

Pero aún así había que levantarse para que el día rindiera más. ¿Y rindiera para qué? Si igualmente iba a estar todo el día encerrado en su casa, limitándose a mirar por la ventada de el apartamento a las personas que pasaran, y _esa_ era su vida social.

¿Qué haría hoy? Lo de siempre; Se levantaría, se bañaría, daría los buenos días a su padre, iba a desayunar, a estudiar un rato, leer, mirar pasar a la gente, si le daba tiempo, cosa que iba a pasar, dibujaría algo que le pareciera interesante o cautivador, volvería a comer algo, diría 'Buenas noches' y a dormir.

Que interesante¿No?.

Estaría solo casi todo el día, sólo tenía a su padre y él trabajaba todo el día, hasta había días en que no llegaba a dormir, sin avisar, claro.

Aún, a veces, recuerda a su madre cuando se pone a descansar, cosa que es muy triste. Los recuerdos abundan en su mente, y a veces hacen que deje caer una lágrima, un sollozo de tristeza...

Y la idea de ir a una escuela no era algo que le arrebatara el sueño ni que le emocionara, pero no conocía a nadie ni a nada y esa quizás era una buena opción.

Pero claro, había un problema... Su padre.

Él creía que desde que su esposa murió... Bueno, cuando su esposa murió su hijo lo presenció y era aún pequeño, y desde ese entonces, piensa que tiene un trastorno psicológico dañino hacia si mismo y para con los demás... Cree que su hijo se está.. Volviendo loco.

Cosa que no es verdad, pero el cree que sí, por eso le prohíbe todo contacto con la humanidad y el exterior.

Se acercó un poco al escritorio donde se encontraba su padre y lo saludó.

—Buenos días.

Una mirada de reojo fue su respuesta.

—¿A dónde vas a salir hoy?

—¿La palabra "Trabajo" te recuerda algo?

Con eso había dicho suficiente, no estaba de humor ni para verle y así estaría por el resto del día. El humor de su padre no era muy estable desde antes, y los últimos años había empeorado todo. Quizás no quería que su padre se fuera de la casa de mal humor y aunque sabía que si le volvía a decir algo explotaría, pero tenía que preguntar algo, intentar que se le bajara el humorcito que traía.

—¿Cómo estás?

El aludido bajó la mirada, puso las manos sobre el escritorio y se levantó de golpe. Se volvió a su hijo y lo miró fijamente con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Juugo? Habla ya, que me tengo que ir.

—No, ya nada...

---------------------

Dos vidas opuestas y distintas, ambas con un mismo vacío que se hacía presente a diario y a cada momento, y que ninguno podía reconocer de donde provenía.

Vacío, vértigo, ansia, soledad...

Tristeza, dolor, inseguridad, desesperación...

-------------------------------

YAY!! Hasta aquí el prólogo o introducción, w/e. Es corto, y espero que haya quedado bien . Prometo que los siguientes serán más largos ;D. Hasta el segundo epi!! Review:D.


	2. Inocencia corrompida

_**Capítulo 1-**_

_**Inocencia corrompida.**_

El sol a penas se notaba entre tantas nubes, su calor no se hacía presente ni por un segundo, el cielo amenazaba con enfriar más el ambiente y hasta con nevar. Nieve fría, pura y blanca, como un alma que nunca había sido corrompida por nada ni nadie. Esa alma sufría, sin embargo, sufría. Sobretodo el desprecio de la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela, algunos, sino es que la mayoría, se burlaban de el casi a diario. Muchos lo odiaban por ser el favorito de los maestros, o por tener altas calificaciones, por su actitud siempre tan amable y al tiempo fría, o por su físico.

El era físicamente alto, delgado y de piel bastante clara. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color chocolate oscuro, enmarcados por unas largas y pobladas pestañas que le daban un toque femenino. Además tenía el cabello lacio y bastante largo, casi hasta la cintura, y siempre lo llevaba suelto. Todo esto sin contar que le gustaba pintarse las uñas de color aqua por lo que mucha gente creía que era una muchacha.

¿Y eso qué? Pues eso le daba otro motivo a sus compañeros para burlarse de él. Era sobretodo su apariencia femenina la que provocaba las burlas, y era aún peor cuando algunos lo confundían con chica, y en el momento en que se enteraban de que no lo era... Muchas veces resultaba herido. Cabe decir que también había chicas que soñaban con él, pero igualmente había chicos que lo deseaban.

Era muy joven para cursar el segundo año de secundaria, de echo sólo tenía 11 años y todos sus compañeros estaban entre los 13 y 14 años. Eso a muchos no les asía gracia ya que era uno de esos niñitos a los que suben de grado por su inteligencia.

Las clases continuaban y ahora se acercaba su peor pesadilla; El receso. Eso precisamente era lo peor, era la hora en que aprovechaban para burlarse de él en su cara y él no podía protestar, por que estaba solo y no había quien lo defendiera, y ni decirle a un maestro por que le iba peor en la salida.

Sonó el timbre para dar inicio al receso.

Se levantó de su pupitre y caminó rápidamente para escaparse de sus compañeros, se pasó a paso rápido por una jardinera, se quedó quieto y miró a todos lados, y al notar que no había nadie que lo conociera cerca sonrió y caminó un poco más lento hasta la cooperativa(1). Pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida. Se paró en seco, con una expresión de terror, miró fijamente a una persona un poco más alta que él.

---------------------

Una persona impactó sobre el concreto. Calló sentado, casi acostado, y con los cabellos alborotados sobre su cara, intentó acomodárselos tras el oído con la mano temblorosa, y las cejas arqueadas en símbolo de miedo, su expresión detonaba el mismo sentimiento, y su mirada se clavaba sobre sus atacantes.

Los labios le temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Intentó deslizarse hacia atrás para huir, su espalda pegó contra una pared, impidiéndole escapar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, tanto que no podía moverse, y un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas y su nariz se hacía presente. No podía mostrar más terror en su expresión por que no era posible. El contorno bajo de sus ojos estaba húmedo por lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

Cuatro personas delante suyo provocaban que no pudiera escapar de ese rincón y que una espesa sombra cayera sobre él. No apartó la mirada de ninguno de ellos, que le miraban con malicia, y aunque quería huir, no podía, el miedo no se lo permitía. Era esa reacción, quizás, por lo de la última vez...

—No te vas a zafra tan fácil de esta de nuevo, nenita.

Nenita... Lo seguían confundiendo con una chica. Fue un muchacho de cabellos rojos el que lo llamó así esta vez, uno que se encontraba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada y una sonrisa que...

El pelirrojo se agachó frente a él y le agarró fuertemente de el suéter, acercándolo un poco más a él de una manera violenta. Haku abrió más los ojos y sintió una horrenda sensación invadir su cuerpo. El miedo se hacía cada vez más intenso.

—...D... Déjame...

Al fin su voz se hacía presente. Con un temblor en ella que se notaba. La otra persona sonrió y se le acercó un poco más.

—¿qué te deje, dices?-Pasó la mano por el pecho de el aludido, y puso la otra en su espalda, para acercarlo más a él.

El miedo se hizo más presente. Puso sus manos unidas sobre su boca, y vio como esa persona se le estaba acercando más. Lo cogió por las manos, apartándolas de su rostro, y unió sus labios con los suyos.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder defenderse, y no por que no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Nunca había sido muy fuerte físicamente hablando, y cuando tenía miedo se inmovilizaba.

Sintió una mano recorrer su espalda y como la lengua del pelirrojo le obligaba a abrir la boca, permitiendo su entrada. Se resistía, pero no podía, no era fuerte ni nada, y estaba inmóvil, para colmo. La lágrimas continuaron y sus intentos por alejarlo de aumentaron y fracasaron.

Al fin el contacto se terminó. Sintió un alivio acompañado de un dolor intenso en ese momento. Pero el dolor no era físico, sino emocional.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se levantó con una mirada maliciosa, mientras el de cabellos largos temblaba de miedo. Un muchacho más dio un paso al frente de una manera rápida, y sin avisar lo besó y comenzó a tocarlo.

Impotencia, dolor, miedo, terror, angustia, decepción, desprecio, amargura...

La depresión lo estaba invadiendo. Y aumentó junto con su miedo cuando el muchacho se le quitó de encima, dejando que otro más lo besara y tocara, así después de este siguió el otro, y peor se sintió cuando, entre gritos y lágrimas, todos se le vinieron encima, los cuatro en un mismo momento.

Esos muchachos no sobrepasaron en ningún momento eso, recorrerlo casi por completo entre besos y caricias, pero eso no le había gustado en lo más mínimo de todos modos. Lo habían echo de una manera violenta y sin preguntar si estaba de acuerdo o no, además, se trataba de cuatro personas, y para terminar, los cuatro había abusado de él al mismo momento.

---------------------

Pasos. El sonido de las pisadas provenientes de unas sandalias de madera sonaba por la calle. Su propietario caminada con la mirada en alto, derecho, con las manos juntas y sin quitar una sonrisa de amabilidad, aunque la tristeza se lo comiera por dentro en esos momentos.

_No llores en publico, siempre ten seriedad y amabilidad en tu expresión, aunque sean las circunstancias que sean._

Esas palabras eran parte de la enseñanza que su madre le había dado. Sintió un monstruo en la boca del estómago que suplicaba salir al exterior en forma de llanto. Acababa de sufrir la humillación mas grande que se pudiera imaginar, tan sólo faltaba que hubiera una próxima ves y esa próxima vez "avanzaran" más. Tenía miedo de volver a la escuela, tenía miedo de verlos, se sentía destrozado, utilizado, inútil, inservible...

Varias semanas antes de este día esos mismos muchachos habían intentado lo mismo, pero Haku había salido victorioso. Cuando unos de ellos lo había abrazado para que no se moviera logró zafarse y huir corriendo gracias a que una muchachita que pasaba por ahí empujó al qe lo abrazaba.. Pero hoy había vuelto a ocurrir y no había podido hacer nada para salvarse. Esto le causaba un miedo tremendo.

Porque era obvio que esta no iba a ser la ultima vez, aunque deseaba que así fuera, no iba a ser la ultima, se notaba en la mirada de satisfacción de los cuatro jóvenes, además antes de que se fueran, entre risas y demás, uno de ellos dejó escuchar un "Hasta la próxima"...

El contacto con esos muchachos era inevitable e insoportable. ¿por qué era inevitable? Por que ellos eran fuertes y él no, por que ellos eran cuatro y él no, por que siempre lo encontraban desprevenido y se lo llevaban a donde nadie pudiera ver, porque si se le ocurría decir algo le iría peor, porque lo mirarían mal, por que no podía defenderse, porque el miedo no lo dejaba, porque era débil, porque no le creerían.

Esos cuatro muchachos eran, por desgracia, de los mejor portados de la escuela y ellos estaban sólo un escalón debajo de él en calificaciones, y, para terminar, hijos de maestros. ¿Y él? Pues nada... Era un alumno modelo, pero su madre era psiquiatra y no tenía influencias en la escuela.

Cada vez se sentía más y más solo...

Estaba desesperado, completamente desesperado.

Sentía unos fuertes deseos de morir, de acabar él mismo con su propia vida.

Llegó a su casa y no había nadie. Se aseguró de eso y entró a paso rápido a su habitación, con una expresión desesperada dibujada en su rostro. Puso la mochila junto a la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y la cerró. Se tiró sobre su cama de un golpe, abrazándose a la almohada, y explotó en llanto.

Se sentía tan impotente, tan sin valor, tan inútil, tan débil y solo...

Esa alma pura y blanca estaba siendo corrompida...

Todo esto era tan injusto y tan frustrante, tan doloroso...

Las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, resbalaban directo a la almohada en la que seguía abrazado. Frunció el ceño en sinónimo de preocupación, se mordió el labio inferior y clavó las uñas en la almohada una vez más. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el tiempo hasta que se quedó dormido.

---------------------

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin avisar y se encendió la luz. Una mujer dio varios pasos hacia adentro de la habitación hasta quedar frente a la cama, mirando al muchacho dormido, abrazado a la almohada, destapado y con la punta de las pestaña aún humedecidas por el llanto.

—¿cuánto llevas dormido, hijo?

Esa voz era inconfundible, aguda y femenina; La voz de su madre. El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró algo adormilado. La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo presente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, quien sonrió igualmente, tallándose el ojo derecho con el torso de la mano.

—Desde que llegué de la escuela...

—¿Y esas lágrimas se puede saber por qué fueron?

Un vértigo enorme invadió su cuerpo.

-------------------------------

O.O... Omg xD. Cuando terminé de leer este capítulo me quedé con cara de WTF?! Pobre Haku i.i, soy cruel. Aps, Moly! Jeje! U... Esto... Esto... Hum... Ó.Ò! Huye de Moly que la persigue a toda velocidad con una antorcha y un tridente T.T. Me lo merezco, después de todo, ella es Haku, no?.

Y bueno, cumplí, fue mas largo que el primero (Creo o.o). El segundo trata de un día en la vida de Juugo, que no es tan trágica como la de Haku, a mi hasta me parece un poco aburrida (So? ¬¬), y, para el tercero, prometo que se conozcan... CHYAAA!! ESTA PAREJA SO CUTE /// 

Review?? Onegai, ne, ne:D.


	3. Amor ¿A dónde te fuiste?

_**Capítulo 2-**_

_**Amor... ¿A dónde te fuiste?**_

Una casa. Una casa fría y bastante grande que tenía un gran ventanal que dejaba ver las estrellas de noche mejor que en cualquier otra parte de la ciudad. Tenía más habitaciones de las necesarias y más espacio del que debía tener si era tan sólo habitada por dos personas, aunque a veces pareciera que era habitada solo por una.

Siempre estaba solo, o al menos las mayoría del tiempo era así, justo en este momento era así.

Estaba recargado en la ventana, apoyando la cabeza en la esquina de la misma, y con los brazos cruzados tapándole la boca. Su expresión se notaba melancólica y aburrida. Estaba mirando qué pasaba afuera del edificio donde vivía, pero no se distinguían bien las personas, después de todo el edificio era enorme y su casa se encontraba en la parte de arriba.

Abajo pasaron dos personas, una rubia y de cabello largo, y otra de cabello rojo y corto, tomadas de las manos y corriendo. La rubia se recargó en una cerca y el pelirrojo la besó en los labios. Juugo los miró fijamente y pensó.

¿Qué se sentirá estar con alguien?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era amar a alguien, no conocía a alguien siquiera. Continuó pensando hasta que acabó por hartarse.

Se levantó y alejó del ventanal y se dirigió hasta un sofá. Se tiró en el y miró detenidamente el techo de la casa sin verlo realmente, pensando. La imagen de su madre se dibujó en su mente; Se hundió en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos...

_Flash Back._

Una mujer muy bonita que llevaba le rostro lleno de pecas, que tenía cabellos anaranjados y rizados, con unos ojos verdosos llenos de paz, y una sonrisa hermosa sostenía una flor en la mano, una flor blanca, la cual miraba con ternura y con esa sonrisa hermosa, un pequeño niño que compartía su mismo color de cabello se le acercó, mirándola.

—¡Okaa-San!

—Hola, hijito.-Le respondía ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Okaa-San¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó el chiquillo apuntando a la flor que sostenía su madre entre las manos.

—Oh¿esto?-Dirigió una mirada rápida a la flor, y luego a su hijo.-Es una flor.

—No. No digo eso.-Negó con la cabeza varias veces-Digo que qué flor es.

—Es una rosa blanca, la corté del jardín, es muy bonita¿Verdad?

—Bastante...

—¿Sabes algo, Juugo-Chan?

—No¿qué?

—Eres un niño muy bueno.

—Es que soy tu hijo.-Se le lanzó encima a su madre en un tierno abrazo, y ella lo correspondió.

—Hijo... Te prometo que, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo y te voy a cuidar, donde quiera que me encuentre.

El niño se sorprendió y se separó un poco de su madre, la miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Okaa-San?

—No... Por nada...-Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, su respiración se entrecortó y la voz se le volvió quebrada y temblorosa.-...Eres lo más importante de mi vida¿Sabes?. No te voy a dejar nunca, nunca nunca.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Despertó de sus pensamientos un poco triste, la verdad ya no se acordaba de esa vez, pero esta vez al fin lo entendía.

—Okaa-San me lo advirtió...-Dio una vuelta en el sofá y se abrazó a un cojín que estaba ahí. Varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, resbalando frías por sus mejillas.-Ella... Me advirtió que se iría...-Su voz empezó a entrecortarse, se abrazó fuerte al cojín y explotó finalmente en llanto-Me... Me dijo que... ¡Me dijo que moriría!

---------------------

El sonido de unas llaves chocando se escuchó, después un Click! Y se abrió la puerta. Una persona entró mirando bajo, dejó un maletín en el suelo, cerró la puerta y levantó la vista.

—¡Regresé!... Oye¿Qué haces ahí?-Dijo mirando al sofá.

El aludido entreabrió los ojos y volteó a ver a su padre sin decir nada.

—No me digas que estabas dormido...

—...La verdad si.-Aclaró sentándose en el sofá, se talló los ojos y miró a su padre con una sonrisa.-¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Justo ahora.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

—¿Por qué preguntas tanto?-Notó como su hijo bajó la mirada algo triste.-Bueno... Me fue bien... ¿Y a ti?

—Pues no puedo salir de aquí, así que igual que siempre.

—Juugo cállate. Bien sabes por qué tienes que quedarte aquí, así que no protestes.

Se miraron unos segundos mutuamente para después desviar la mirada e irse cada uno a sus asuntos. El más joven agarró un bloc de dibujo y un estuche de lápices que estaban sobre la televisión, y el mayor se fue directo a la cocina, se soltó la corbata y se quitó el saco.

Comenzó a trazar, una línea, una más, otra y así sucesivamente. Unos cuantos borrones y varias líneas más. Continuó dibujando el rostro de una mujer hasta que una mano le arrebató el bloc.

Su padre se quedó mirando el dibujo con posición sombría, hizo un gesto de enojo y rompió el dibujo rápido, arrojando los trozos al suelo de golpe.

Su hijo lo miraba con miedo y él tan sólo lo miró con una rabia incontenible. Se le acercó y con el brazo tiró una lapicera y un florero al suelo de una manera violenta, luego se acercó a un estante donde se encontraba una fotografía, la cogió y la arrojó al suelo, haciendo que su marco se rompiera, luego se dio vuelta y se fue mas dentro la casa.

EL muchacho de cabellos naranjas miró como su padre se alejaba fúrico. Sus ojos temblaban, los cerró y suspiró. Volvió a abrirlos y se levantó, recogió los lápices y fue a buscar una escoba. Ya teniéndola en la mano empezó a barrer los vidrios en silencio, así siguió hasta que se detuvo frente a un trozo de papel. Lo levantó y lo que vio en ese papel le causó un dolor inmenso.

Era exactamente la misma imagen de la mujer que él había dibujado. Era una fotografía. Una fotografía de su madre. Se recargó en la escoba y miró fijamente el retrato. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas otra vez. En su rostro de dibujó una sonrisa, que hizo con esfuerzo, la boca le temblaba, y varias lágrimas pasaban junto a ella. Se secó las lágrimas y se guardó la fotografía.

Su madre era una mujer realmente hermosa y digna de admirar. Su carácter valiente, fuerte, dulce y tierno a la vez siempre la caracterizó. Era la mujer que el más había querido, y le dolía muchísimo haberla perdido.

Pero esa era la realidad y no podía cambiarla.

Ahora que ella no estaba todo era muy distinto, demasiado. Su padre siempre había sido muy violento, y fue precisamente esa actitud suya la que acabó con la vida de su madre, pero ahora que ella ya no estaba con ellos, se había vuelto peor. Además su padre siempre había pesado que el tenía problemas mentales, cosa que siempre negaba su madre, y le hacía sentir mejor.

Ahora ya no podía siquiera poner un pie fuera de casa porque de inmediato lo castigarían de manera violenta. Antes su madre se oponía a ese tipo de castigos, y definitivamente te salvaba de ser castigado así.

Así que ahora sólo tenía una pregunta, la cual se dijo para sí:

—Amor... ¿A dónde te fuiste?

-------------------------------

Wooo xD. No me esperaba que me fuera a quedar así la vida de Juugo-Chan XDD. Pobre... La vidilla que le inventé me pareció triste... Y me hizo acordar cosas que no quería T.T... Demo bueno, tenía que ser así porq, después de todo, yo soy Juugo, no? . Review:).

Hum hum -.- Ese comentario sonó tan gay contando en anterior ¬¬... O sea, hacer un fict de amor sobre dos personajes que uno es Moly y el otro soy yo xD. No, no soy gay xD, lo juro u.u, sólo qe la parejita esta me gustó y, shit xD, no lo resistí.


	4. Hermosa

Rin Inove

¿?/02/08¿?/02/08 y 03/03/08

_**Capítulo 3-**_

_**Hermosa.**_

Era de noche, las estrellas se veían hermosas, el viento soplaba frío sin llegar a congelar. Aún habían muchos carros por las calles de esa ciudad tan transitada. Casi no había gente caminando, y entre esas pocas, se percibían dos que caminaban de la mima manera fría.

Ambas personas con la mirada alta y con el mismo porte de elegancia con el que se les reconocía siempre. Continuaron caminando un momento más hasta que se detuvieron frente a un edificio y entraron.

Pero qué edificio más grande, tuvieron que tomar el ascensor y subir hasta el ultimo piso. Se abrió la puerta del elevador y ambas bajaron, por donde pasaban emitían un suave "Buenas noches, con permiso" a cada persona que se atravesaba.

Continuaron caminando y se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía el número 532 sobre ella. La mujer más grande llamó a la puerta golpeándole con el torso de la mano.

Del otro lado de la puerta un joven se asomó por un orificio de vidrio que tenía la puerta, miró a ambas personas y se alejó de ella.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto vestido elegantemente. Les dio el paso y ella entraron.

—Buenas noches.

—Con permiso.

---------------------

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos. Ella era la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás. Estaba prendado ante tan belleza que se reflejaba ente sus ojos. Pensó que podría tratarse de una alucinación, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando notó que la persona que le acompañaba también podía verla.

Esa piel blanca que estaba cubierta por un pantalón pesquero(1) negro que podría pasar por falda, y por una blusa del mismo color que le hacía parecer que llevaba un vestido, y una estola grisácea que pasaba discreta por sus hombros.

Mas el cabello largo, suelto y oscuro, igual que sus largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos color chocolate. Más debajo podía aprecia unos hermosos labios rosados que enmarcaban una sonrisa hermosa.

Esa mujer era simplemente...

Demasiado hermosa para ser verdad.

En un momento pudo apreciar la textura de esa blanca piel tocando su mano en un saludo mutuo.

—Buenas noches.

—Mucho gusto.

—Mi nombre es Haku Nagase, el gusto es igualmente mío. ¿Podría decirme su nombre, por favor?

—Ah, si. Yo soy Juugo de Tenpin.

—Eh, Juugo.-Dijo su padre junto a la otra mujer, justo en la entrada de la puerta de una de la habitaciones.- Voy a hablar de Negocios con la Señora Nagase, tu quédate con él.

Y la puerta se cerró con los dos mayores dentro, dejándoles solos a ellos dos.

—¿Con él?...

—Así es.-Repuso con una sonrisa.-Soy un chico.

—...No puedo creérmelo.

—Se trata de la verdad.

No podía creerlo, pero era verdad, esos ojos lo decían. Pero aún así, tratándose de un muchacho, era igualmente hermosa, bueno, hermoso. En verdad tenía una belleza que haría suspirar a cualquiera y él había quedado prendado de ella. Sentía una atracción física hacia él que no podía negar aunque quisiera. Pero era eso y nada más.

Los oscuros ojos del más joven se filtraron entre las estrellas. Por su mente pasaron las cosas horrendas (Y Humillantes) que le habían pasado hoy. Recordó claramente la sensación que sintió en el momento en que había unido sus labios con otra persona, y cómo esas manos recorrieron su cuerpo, pero lo peor es que no sólo fue él, sino tres personas más. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su mirada se tornó algo triste.

Una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro izquierdo, haciendo, claro, que él reaccionara de improvisto. Se giró de un salto rápidamente y se cubrió el cuerpo colocando ambos brazos frente sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados y húmedos escondidos bajo sus cabellos, que se habían pasado para su rostro cuando se giró.

—¡No me toque¡¡LE PROHÍBO QUE ME TOQUE!!

—Oye, pero ¿Qué te pasa?-Respondió en de cabellos anaranjados sorprendido.-¿Por qué te pones así?

—¡¡NO SE ME ACERQUE!!

—¿He?

—¡¡SÓLO NO SE ME ACERQUE!!

---------------------

Uno estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, aún con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y con el cabello un poco desacomodado. Y el otro estaba a unos metros de él, sentado sobre un sofá dándole la espalda, pero mirándolo de reojo.

Estaba muy confundido. Tan solo le había tocado el hombro para que volteara, no era para que se pusiera así de histérico. Por otro lado también se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo echo llorar, aunque no sabía bien el motivo de su llanto.

Tenía que romper el hielo.

Se levantó y caminó hacia él hasta estar ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de él. No podía tocarle el hombro para que volteara porque seguramente gritaría o si le iba mal lo golpearía, así que intentó recordar su nombre.

—Haku...

El muchacho guardó silencio, sin moverse siquiera, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Haku...

—¿Sí?-Contestó de inmediato.

—Esto... Quería preguntarte si tu...

—No se atreva.

—¿He?

—Dije que no se atreva.

—Oye, no es lo que piensas...

—¿Y qué estoy pensando?

—Ah, pues, err...

—Simplemente No.-Cerró los ojos, aunque su acompañante no lo pudo notar, y dio un suspiro audible, cosa que no hacía a menudo.-¿Podría usted disculparme por mi mal comportamiento de hace unos momentos, por favor?

—Ehh... No me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo.-El más joven sonrió.-Y por favor, no seas tan educado, al menos no conmigo, me das miedo.

—Está bien... Pero no doy miedo

—¿Crees que podríamos llegar a ser amigos?

—Sonaste como yo.

—Oh, discúlpame.

—¡Deja de hablar así, que das miedo!

—¿Lo ves? Tengo razón.

—No pareces tan violento como mencionó tu padre hace días.

—¿Lo dijo¡¿Te lo dijo?!

—Ehh, sí. Discúlpame por haberle creído sin conocerte.

—No importa. ¿Fue por eso que me gritaste '¡No te me acerques¡No me toques!' hace un momento, verdad?-Preguntó imitando un poco su voz, a lo que el otro ahogó una leve risita.

—No, claro que no. Pero antes de que me preguntes por qué; No te interesa saber el motivo.

—¿Es que siempre estás sonriendo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

Y así continuó la noche. Una frase llevó a otra y terminaron hablando extensamente toda la noche. Esta pasó muy rápida y ligera para ambos pues aunque se acabaran de conocer la compañía del otro les resultaba agradable. Esa noche Haku rió. Rió durante casi toda la velada ya que su acompañante le había agradado de verdad. Juugo por su parte te sentía feliz, muy feliz de poder hablar con otra persona al fin, y más porque fuera ese muchachito de cabellos largos el que estuviera a su lado simplemente.

Esa noche fue, quizás, la noche en que se hicieron amigos. Pasaron horas juntos solo hablando, y ni la madre de Haku ni el padre de Juugo habían echo acto de presencia en toda la noche.

Ese fue el inicio de una gran amistad y fue la primera vez que se veían, pero no la ultima. De ahí otra reunión más, otra y así. En todas se quedaban solos siempre, ya que sus padres se iban a Dios sabe donde a hacer Dios sabrá qué.

--------------------------

Jodeer xDD. De vdd me gustó bastante como me qedó este capi xDD. Está lindo, vdd qe yeah?? Pero la pareja está bien hermosa, vdd?? Al menos a mi me encantaa!! ¬ Chyaa!! Los voy a canonizar!! -!! Reviwe:D.


End file.
